crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan: Explosion! The Hot Spring's Feel Good Final Battle
Crayon Shin-chan: Explosion! The Hot Spring's Feel Good Final Battle (クレヨンしんちゃん 爆発!温泉わくわく大決戦 Kureyon Shinchan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen), also known as Burst! Hot Spring Battle!, is a 1999 anime film. It is the seventh film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released in theatres on April 19, 1999 in Japan along with the short film titled Kureshin Paradise! Made in Saitama (クレしんパラダイス！メイド・イン・埼玉 Kureshin Paradaisu! Meido in Saitama). The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the anime television. There's only one way to stop a filthy evil scientist from destroying the world, and it's with a powerful hot spring located under Shin-chan's house! Summary One night, in the silent ambience of Chichibu, the Futaba kindergarten teachers are having a relaxing dip in the hot springs. An earthquake happens at this very moment,and following that,sightings of a mysterious giant... Meanwhile, the next day, Shin goes for a walk when he discoveres an old man lying in the middle of the road. Shinnosuke invites the old man to his home,where they have a bath together and bid Tamba Say Uncle say that the hot spring, and want to take a bath. However,the old man soon vanished,without a trace. A few days later, the Noharas are unexpectedly kidnapped by people who pose as policemen. They eventually find themselves in some storage, and they receive an explanation of that in there and wake up from. They have been asked to cooperate bid "G Men Onsen (hot spring Jimen)" secret organization under the direct control of government and to protect the hot springs of Japan, the family field. They are the Anti-Hot Bath Rogues or the YUZAME is, global warming in order to find out that you are trying to transfer to run grave "Planning mosquito hot spring earth", to prevent the ambition, the magical power legendary hot springs hidden "water of the soul of gold (for short, Yu testicles)" was looking for. And, finally finds gold bath of the soul is there was in the basement of the home field of Nantes. At that time, YUZAME a sudden, we have attacked the base G-Men. Ibusuki Goshogake-ku, family members and G-Men narrowly escaped field is under the direction of Kusatsu, to be heading in to the hideout of YUZAME reconnaissance in Chichibu. Mission fails, the family fields are forced by the Land "unhealthy" torture leisure facilities, they talk about the information in "hot water of the soul of gold" but Ibusuki capital is multiplied by the Imperial Palace. YUZAME is finally moving a giant robot, Self-Defense Forces field coming towards the house kick flurry of attacks, proceeding excavation of "hot water of the soul of gold" G-Men is a hot spring. Really, how can the Nohara family to protect the house of everyone. Why hot spring G-Men can be prevented ambitions YUZAME. And with reason. Akamamire · Dr leader of the enemy relentlessly hate the bath is ...? Cast *Akiko Yajima - Shin-chan *Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi *Miki Narahashi - Misae *Satomi Kōrogi - Himawari *Kaneto Shiozawa - Buriburizaemon *Yukari Tamura - Ibusuki *Shinji Ogawa - Kusatsu *Iemasa Kayumi - Aka-Mamire *Tetsurō Tamba - Tamba Character of film *Kusatsu Boss of the G-Men Hot Springs. Uncle to take care of good character, but elusive, and we were 飄. Loves the bath. Shinnosuke was immediately hit it off from that atmosphere of Kusatsu was similar to Tamba. Let deceive flattered and embarrassed to be blamed the lack of sincerity from Ibusuki of subordinates and "kun ~ I Ibusuki is cute." To rage like a very high temperature hot water, and trying to fill with water bath of their own. Can have the ability to become "hot sensation" absolute, shed or just about anywhere hot water of hot springs mentioned in the fingertip. Are also skilled in martial arts, had been killed with bare hands multiple members of the armed YUZAME. In addition, G-Men members hot spring has a code name was derived from the name of the hot springs all over Japan, he Kusatsu hot springs derived from. *Goshogake: Member of the G-Men Hot Springs. In slightly older woman Ibusuki, China dress wearing a yukata that contains the slit like. Does not have a driving liecence. Bulgogi is a health spa make it a rule to only eat when I went to. He gets his codename from the Goshogake spa. Degree hot spring of love without regard to undressing around and see the hot springs. Weak to massage such as Shiatsu mad agony of Joe waving the waist. *Ibusuki Members of the G-Men Hot Springs. In young women rather than Goshogake, mini skirt wearing red boots wearing a short skirt, such as yukata. Do not have a license for an ordinary car she also. Codename Ibusuki Onsen derived from. Pant voice is raised in the Big Sunflower rubbed the chest. Degree hot spring of love without regard to undressing around and see the hot springs. Weak to massage such as Shiatsu mad agony of Joe waving the waist. *'Dr. Akamamire'; Leader of YUZAME. 51 years of age. Middle-aged man wearing red clothes. Originally I liked the large bath, bath hate from the past was loathsome some 30 years ago. Know of the existence of the "hot water of the soul of gold," legendary hot springs within springs advance the plan over the earth, tries to crush their source. For some reason often eat the roast, along with his aides. Caught the Ibusuki-Goshogake and family field in the middle story, (in the movie version is one of the few, also say the person who won the Nohara family from this) yu "lump of gold", will give up during the "Land unhealthy" leisure torture them elicit in the basement of the home that is the source of field, a giant robot in order to crush the source sortie. To know the truth of the incident 30 years ago (1969) when it came to the home field, appeared yu "lump of gold" was further hampered by the plan will defeat the robot by Nohara family has turned into a super hero in its power but. Akamamire is to try to realize the plan by soaking in "hot water of the soul of gold" itself still, heal the heart that hamstrung themselves in the power of hot water to the contrary, the Reformed, who helped to rebuild the town broken . And what happened 30 years ago, No. 3 of the shoebox Akamamire was always in the public bath with a regular period of active duty ( Shigeo Nagashima is the time of publication. uniform number of the Yomiuri Giants in the supervision of, No. 33 uniform number It was, that it was someone else to go with the key) has returned to No. 3 after publication. And "someone else" is (it also did not know until you hear him) was actually in Kusatsu. *Kaoru Furoiran (32) Akamamire's mistress. According to the data of the G-Men Onsen, she hails from Tanashi, Tokyo. But the owner of the beauty and sexy, was dropping the heavy makeup and bath hate is hate. She also has an acute sense of smell,much like a dog's. *Killer Joe Finger Executives of YUZAME. Age 29 years. According to the data of the G-Men Onsen, Matsumoto, Nagano Prefecture. Responsible for the murder of Masseur Yuan. A man likes a woman than in a transvestite. Arm massage is a class of murder, torture enough even to lead. Presumed to have superhuman strength,in one example able to punch wooden boards with only his fingers. Why do you hate the bath (also considered only been hired because of killer unknown). During the reconstruction of the city was broken massage tired hard work of subordinates. *'Tamba' The mysterious old man that Shin meets at the beginning. Shinnosuke been discovered in the place had fallen to go, get a bath. Their identity is a spirit dwells in hot water of hot springs of the soul of gold, grateful for the kindness of Shinnosuke gave me a bath yourself, laid in the basement of the house of home field for a pulse of hot water bath of the soul of gold was. Lent force to appear along with the hot spring when the Nohara family rushed to the house was destroyed and then Nohara family, was found in hot springs. Overview is similar to Kusatsu. Model name is in charge of the voice of this person Tetsuro Tamba . "In the play James Bond You say you have already entered into and bath, "which appeared in Tetsuro Tamba was" You Only Live Twice "derived from. Ground Self-Defense Force captain tank, Was sent to defeat a giant robot of YUZAME, commander of the tank corps. During the sortie, Godzilla familiar in the music (" Monster Great War put such an exciting character of the theme song "). *'The Prime Minister' Modeled after Keizo Obuchi. Was amazed to pun of Kusatsu and Shinnosuke. *'Yoshito Usui' The creator himself,as a cameo. Is seen crying while on the back of the truck in order to escape the YUZAME bot's attacking of Kasukabe. In addition to that, he also appears in the theater version of this work. His lines were, "Goodbye, Kasukabe." Category:Movie